User talk:Serralson
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Foto0004.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 16:06, December 14, 2009 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Customs Hi, Serralson. I noticed that you added images of customs to the Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) page. Please don't do that. List customs on your profile page. maybe even write a blogpost about them. If we allow images on casting pages, within a month we would have thousands of customs there. Thank you :) Image:CUSTOM NISSAN 1.jpg|This image and the following is an original work of Scott Montague Image:CUSTOM NISSAN 2.jpg Image:CUSTOM NISSAN 3.jpg Image:CUSTOM NISSAN 4.jpg Image:CUSTOM NISSAN 5.jpg Image:CUSTOM RED NISSAN 1.jpg|This image and the following is an original work of Scott Montague Image:CUSTOM RED NISSAN 2.jpg Image:CUSTOM RED NISSAN 3.jpg Image:CUSTOM RED NISSAN 4.jpg Image:CUSTOM RED NISSAN 5.jpg Stephan3321 (talk) 11:24, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Custom R34 Hi serralson, is that your R34? it's pretty cool! how did you do that if its yours? SyndicateOfSpeed 00:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Syndicate.Unfortunately the work of customization of the R34. Not mine. I still do not use a technique so refined. The original work belongs to Scott Montague, who lives in Florida. And contact him through eBay, with the first custom. And then, out of eBay when it acquired a couple of versions in red. I have to say that your work is wonderful, is very responsible with their shipments and not regret every penny I spent with him.By the way I recommend you spend when you can, by the website of the R34. I have put photos of the version "Custom" red. A greeting.Serralson 23:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Could you put a link to this? I cant find him or his cars! SyndicateOfSpeed 00:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Scorcher Image I understand what your trying to do, by editing my image of the blue scorcher. The only problem i see is that my original image is the Black hood car and not the silver hood. I do not own a silver hood car and have never even seen one. So i think it is wrong to list my original image as the silver hood version. Sinnin 03:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) You are right David. I have committed an error, when labeling the modified photograph. As rapidly as possible it will reedit the section. With the corrections. If you consider that you are better for the section, to return to the previous edition. I do not see any problem in accepting the change. Greetings. Serralson 03:53, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. I noticed on some of my entires, you were editing the year. I go by what's on the package, so even though it may say "2010 Premiere" or the sort, if the package says "2009" or in some rare cases "2008", that's what I will put down. Just a heads up incase you're wondering why I put 2009 for almost all my 2010 Hot Wheels 3 Packs..-RazoE Datsun J5 package Here is an image of the packaging. It says 2009 on the back, which is why I put that down for the year. -RazoE restoration hi serralson. thanks 4 the info, how could i restore the porsche??? :Hello. The question I ask you, is very interesting. But to answer you better, need more pictures. In order to assess the state of the vehicle, and advise you better. If you can make more pictures, with the best light possible and without blurring. To see all the damage clearly. Would be very appropriate that you should take more photos in 3 / 4 from above, because if I appreciated it. The car was missing the roof and the studs. Put them right here, and you answer them. By the way I live in Barcelona (Spain), and I remember that there is a time difference, between 6 and 8 hours less. (Depending on where you live) So do not fret if you see that you do not answer immediately. Even so rest assured that monitoring this page constantly. Best regards and I hope your photos ...Serralson 20:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) neon is the 1st ed. dodge neon worth anything??? :If I understand the question. The Dodge Neon 2004 First Edition. It has a nominal value: -Loose in mint condition: U.S. $ 0.50 -In its original card and in good condition: U.S. $ 1.00 As you can see everything and be a short-run model, which only has two variations. It has no real market value. Maybe a few years later become a highly valued and sought after model. Greetings.Serralson 21:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) porsche 911 condition the front of the car is the worst, the tampo's on the hood are slightly scratched and worn off. the roof is broken,however, the rest of the car is in EXCELLENT condition porsche 911 restoration hi, serralson. i dont want to mail the car, due to some recent issues in the past. i appreciate the offer though, if you could give me a tutorial of how to restore it, i would be very gratefulSyndicateOfSpeed 23:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Understand and respect your decision.So let me make a compilation of possible materials. You may need. And this weekend, I put them in your talk page. Obviously with images.Regards.Serralson 00:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Without the roof that car is pretty much garbage. There is a nice chrome one on ebay right now for $10... same as what you have/had 02:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Replacing images When replacing images, please upload them as new files, instead of over top of an existing image. That way the original image can still be used on that persons talk page or whereever they like. Thanks! 09:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate the suggestion, and I apologize for my excessive perfectionism. Now I'm going to check my latest uploads. And to save the images.Greetings to everyone.Serralson 12:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) My Pics. Hi,How do you do to take a Pic with quality,I Want to take proffesional pics,Look:http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:100_5788.JPG But ia not easy...Thanks my friend,Greetings!MrJonnathan2007 02:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you reply for your fix Thanks for putting back the wheels on the Lambo page. I really like that they are on the Matchbox page and really think they should be on here as well. It is hard to remember what all of the codes are off the top of our heads. It really is better this way, I just hate it when there are dead links on a page. Carnitasfever 14:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad you liked my decision. Actually I do not think the links are broken, or dead. The problem I think is in the server page. That did not load correctly. Yesterday I climbed the cover image Aston Martin One-77, and also charge bad. Regards. --Serralson 14:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Asociacion Española de coleccionistas de Hot Wheels ¡hola! joan,muchas gracias por la informacion,he estado ultimamente un poco ocupado con el trabajo. pero he echando un vistazo y cuando tenga un poco de tiempo me regitro.Es interesante saber que hay mas coleccionistas en España y poder cambiar opiniones. saludos. Miguelalegria (talk) 15:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC)